These Circles Never End
by JustABadWriter
Summary: Isn't it funny how Sera never seems to face consequences for her pranks? Leliana knows all that happens in Skyhold and yet she never acts. Perhaps she sees more in the young rogue than most do.
1. Chapter 1

The right and left hand argued on the top floor of Skyholds fortress. Not an uncommon occurrence, in fact quite typical and the target also common. Sera the rogue, her pranks well known and yet nothing had been done.

"I suppose you would have a soft spot for her" Cassandra observed.

Leliana feigned offence, "Seeker, you of all know better than to suggest I have a soft spot for anyone"

"I also know you are not one to delay action. She is a nuisance, so ACT!" The Seeker demanded.

"She is . . .confused. Focusing emotions she doesn't understand. She is otherwise harmless." Leliana justified..

Cassandra gave an annoyed huff, "Bullshit, she's not confused, neither of you were ever confused"

A keenly trained smile graced Leliana's face, a smile of tactics, one only used to get her way. "My dear Seeker, what could have possibly made you think Sera and I are the same. Relax, I will deal with the young elf."

Sneaking around Skyhold was slightly harder when you are known as advisor to the inquisitor and left hand to the former devine. But Leliana managed with her usual grace and ease. She followed the young elf along the strongholds rooftops. After a brief wait Leliana dropped down from the roof to the balcony of the inquisitors bedchambers. Her arrival shocked Sera enough that she dropped the tools she was using to sabotage the inquisitors bed.

"Ever been hunting" Leliana asked, seeing no need to bother with introductions

"How the bloody hell did ya even get in here." Sera demanded, trying to disguise her shock.

"Same way you did. Wait no, I made sure I wasn't followed." mocked Leliana

"Oh, well. . .Yeh, I've hunted plenty, hunted all over Thedus" The rogue bragged.

"Ever hunted Dragonlings?" That was a dare, it had to be.

"Let's go then," Leliana decided.

The two made their way to the stables, Leliana's presence giving an air of officality to their business. Sera wasn't used to the lack of skeptical eyes on her, it was weird.

"How well can you ride, and know this is _not_ the time for boasting" Leliana asked strictly.

"I dunno, I can get from one place to another on a horse pretty good." shrugged Sera.

Leliana turned to Dennet "One horse then, One of the stallions and make sure he's up for rough travel."

"You're too hard on my horses Sister Nightingale. I'll get ya Arion, he's the only one who tolerates your abuse." Dennet scolded.

"I can ride on my own ya know." Sera protested. Drawing Leliana's attention back to her.

"I'm better and we're riding in Dragon territory." Leliana warned, climbing up onto the horse Dennet had saddled for them. She extended her hand to Sera to help the young elf up.

Sera made a point of ignoring the hand and climbing up on her own. Quickly realizing the awkwardness of the situation. Before she had time to fret Leliana grabbed her hand and placed it around her waist. She kicked the horse and they were off.

Arion moved fast under Leliana's stern guide, as the ground moved from level to rocky her hold on the reigns got stricter. She reared her horse around more dubious patches of rocks that looked like they may slip. She only slowed once the road smoothed out again.

While they traveled along the roads Leliana slowed the horse to a manageable pace.

"So, why'd ya bring me out here anyway. You's usually with the big people doing big people things." Sera questioned

"You've been causing a lot of problems for us big people you know" Leliana said pointedly.

Sera slumped, somewhat tugging on Leliana. "That's what I do, duh. Not like you lot notice anyway."

"I noticed, but you wanted someone else to notice didn't you." Leliana said knowingly.

Sera was about to respond when she was cut off by the hissing of Dragonlings. Leliana smirked, readying her bow. "Aim for the eyes and you can sell the hides when we get back."

Taking the challenge Sera readied her own bow and let off her first shot. Arrow shooting straight through the air it hit the off guard Dragonling right in the eye. Leliana took her first shot, putting an end to his brother who had just alerted the rest of the litter.

Dragonlings stormed over the hills, Leliana dismounted immediately followed by Sera, both women firing shots in rapid succession. Most landing through the eye with the occasional shot to the limb if they were moving too fast.

A dragonling ran through Sera's blind spot, frozen by the time she realized and thankful when the next thing she saw was daggers through its head. Leliana's reflexes were quicker than hers.

Then silence filled the valley, It was Leliana who broke the silence "Seems that's the last of them."

Sera took the time to breathe, more shaken than she let on from the close brush with the Dragonling. When Leliana extended her hand from the mount this time she accepted.

To Sera's surprise the slower trip back relaxed her, the slower journey. The rhythm of hoofbeats, the scenery, Leliana's calm breathing. Things felt normal, Sera liked normal.

"Lets take a break, Dennet will be glad if his horse comes back well rested." Leliana decided.

They dismounted in a plush clearing by a small lake. Grass like crushed velvet and the lake alive with schools of little fish and excited ducks.

"This place is nice yeah, normal. Why don't we spend more time in places like this." Moaned Sera.

"Normal places don't need us," Leliana remarked.

Sera made herself comfortable right by the lake, dipping her toes in the cold water. Meanwhile Leliana carefully perched herself on the grass slightly behind Sera.

"What did ya mean easier anyway? You know, when ya said I didn't want your attention or something." Sera stumbled.

Leliana smirked, "You're quite fond of the inquisitor are you not? I do not blame you, she is a very beautiful woman."

"What! I . . .I mean. . That obvious?" Sera smiled nervously, like a child who's hand was caught in the cookie jar. ,

"It's hard when your younger isn't it, seems like everyone you fall for is more interested in men." Sympathy coloured Leliana's voice.

"Yeah, Ya say that like you have it easier, never see you with anyone." Sera said defensively.

"You learn to read people better, and _no one_ sees me with anyone. That does not mean I do not enjoy the occasional courtship." assured Leliana

"Yeah? Is that what this is?" Sera asked.

Leliana laughed "No dear, this is a favor from someone who was in your shoes ten years ago."

"Oh, Kay then." Sera looked down into the pond, lost in thought and Leliana placed a silent hand on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Preparations were in full bloom for the Inquisition's visit to The Winter Palace. Leliana had her reports, ravens flew to and from her windowsill, her words arranging agents like chess pieces seizing control of the board. And looking out of her window she saw her pieces preparing for their own battles. Cassandra, her better or worse half depending on who you asked, trained diligently. Leliana noted that The Seeker practiced maneuvers used to keep two or three enemies at bay, of course Cassandra would assume it as her duty alone to carry a fight. Sera's presence in Skyhold would be undetectable at this moment in time if not for the arrow that shot a distinctly Sera sized Inquisition uniform out of Josephine's hands.

The raven on Leliana's arm grew restless, it flapped impatiently ready to set off. However

Ravens soaring over Skyhold made their way to the grand Winter Palace of Halamshiral. Below their perch, among the ornamentation, so different from the austere quality of Skyhold's rookery, an irate apostate expressed her disdain for the many hands that dressed her. "Has anyone thought to remind Celene that I am not one of her ladies in waiting to be poked and prodded like some ritual doll?"

The servants grumbled but kept silent, Morrigan was one of few Ladies of the Court who didn't scold them for speaking their native tongue. Soon they were done with the laces and clasps, leaving Morrigan alone with her thoughts and a certain claustrophobia only a corset can provide. She eyed herself in the mirror, almost wishing she was as skilled a clairvoyant as she had led Celene to believe. No matter, she would win this game, she always did.

Morrigan made her way to the upper balcony, the ballroom already buzzing with early arrivals. From her perch she had a perfect view of her mark. The oft discussed Inquisition marched to the gate. Well not quite. Those leading were clearly military, a serious looking woman with cropped black hair and a young blond man, a templar perhaps? They were clearly there to guard not to play, clinging to either side of the famed Inquisitor. Behind them followed two mages and a bureaucrat, clear players in this land's game. But from there the formalites ended, a strange man wandered like a lost child, no wait, a spirit, how was interesting, seems they found a Qunari brute and elf child somewhere along the way too.

"Where is she?" Morrigan wondered.

True, it had been years since Morrigan had seen the young bard she had once traveled with. She had seen the name on Celene's guest list, Leliana Nightingale. She remembered the wide eyed girl who had a mean streak and who starred when she thought no one was watching. Amused by the memory Morrigan walked back into the castle, ready to stand and smile and play nice, for now.

Inside Leliana met the rest of the Inquisition. She wordlessly traded posts with Cassandra, knowing the ballroom was not comfortable for her. Josephine made her way to Leliana's side as the others had fanned out to find good strategic posts, or in the case of some the hors d'oeuvres table.

"Josie, your sister is attending isn't she? I have not seen her in years," reminisced Leliana

"No, no I refuse. You and my sister in the same room are nothing but trouble. I remember last time." Josephine shook her head in great hopes that memory might escape would be jostled form her mind, never to return.

The two women both pretended not to notice the elven servant slipping a piece of paper into Leliana's hip pouch.

"Oh it wasn't that bad. Did she like the shoes I gave her?" Both women knew Leliana's concentration was not on their otherwise innocuous chat. She was scanning the ball, looking for the weaknesses. The lipstick on the collar of an unmarried noble, the well worn dress on a woman claiming it is new, the way a dagger ever so slightly disrupted the flow of a young bard's dress. Leliana saw it all.

"Yes, she quite liked those. Anyhow, I had better find her before disaster strikes," urged Josephine

"And by disaster, you mean Yvette. Enjoy the ball Josie." Leliana's voice was light, a delighted curl in her words because she was once again playing the game she knew so well and in her home territory no less

"Enjoy your Game Leliana." In stark contrast Josephine's words hung heavy. That was a warning and Leliana knew it. Such warnings were typical from Josephine but they were wasted on her, indecision about the game faded with her youth. Now she played to win.

The night went on, and Leliana advised the Inquisitor on the kinds on information to gather and where to look. She occasionally joined in the discussions, which only served to make her more invisible to the gentry. Elven servants passed her no more often than they passed any other guests.

"You must excuse the Inquisitor's sudden disappearance. I'm sure she just needed some air. After so much time in Ferelden you understand how such an event may overwhelm," Leliana assured on more than one occasion to curious party goers.

Once the Inquisitor returned to the ballroom, Leliana took her chance to excuse herself to the far side balcony. The furthest one could be from prying eyes at such an event. Clearly she was not the only one to think so. Sera had balanced herself on the railing and was now sitting comfortably.

"Oh, it's you," Sera acknowledged.

Leliana nodded, making her way to the railing.

"I know, I know, not 'sposed to be outta sight too long. But with solder types running round the gardens I figure I'm more help up here," Sera said, trying to justify her actions.

"Gaspard has called off his men," Leliana explained.

"Oh." Sera contemplated this information for a moment. Then she pushed herself off the banister back onto the balcony so she was standing next to her fellow rogue.

"Did you get to dance?" Leliana asked playfully.

"I was a bit busy with Gasfart's soldiers waving pointy things in my face," Sera huffed, her irritation plain on her expressive face.

Leliana ignored the young elf's comment. "Do you know how to lead in a proper ballroom dance?"

"No," Sera replied incredulously.

"Well we can't have your first ball end without a proper dance" assured Leliana

Sera grumbled, well aware that she was being handled. But slowly she warmed to the idea, being handled by Leliana didn't sound to bad after all. She jumped down from the railing onto the balcony.

"Right then, How'd ya do this?" Sera asked.

"Hands here and here and weight on your back foot." instructed Leliana.

Leliana guided Sera's hands and moved in such a way as to hint what Sera was supposed to do. Sera didn't look nervous she looked reluctant but as their lesson turned more into play she smiled and joked with her new friend.

For a flourish Leliana tipped herself backwards over Sera's arm. They laughed for a moment, Sera looking rather proud of herself.

A slow mocking clap cut the laughter. "Almost impressive, but she is the one holding that pose, not you."

"Piss off yeah," Sera shot, not appreciating the intrusion.

Morrigan walked out onto the balcony, letting the heavy doors clash behind her. With a smirk she said, "Remove your arm if you do not wish to take my word."

Leliana's demeanor changed quickly, pulling herself back up from the dip and looking as though she was caught in a compromised position. Gripping her composure as the only comfort she had Leliana stood once again looking as sure as ever.

"Sera, the ball will be ending soon. Perhaps you should go find Cullen or Josephine, make sure you don't get left behind." Leliana warned.

"No, by all means. You were in the middle of a lesson were you not? Do not let my intrusion stop you." Her voice matching the deep velvet of her dress.

"We were finished," assured Leliana.

"Who the hell is this rich tits anyway?" Sera asked, showing no intention of moving.

"Tis' this the company you keep these days, Leliana?" The witch smirked.

"Not all of us are so content with the company of wolves and spiders." Leliana shot back.

"Wolves have better manners." Morrigan's judgemental eye cast on Sera.

"Oi, I don't care who ya are. You don't get ta barge in and start insulting people," Sera demanded.

"That is Morrigan's habit, Sera, and truth to tell, I think she has lost some of her barbs."

"Speak what you will of my habits, It appears you are the one to have gone soft with age." Morrigan retorted.

Leliana scoffed "We'll see about that, lets dance and you can prove your point."

Leliana offered her hand so the two could demonstrate. A slight tug on her hand and the two began, Morrigan's step forward leading Leliana's step 's grip like iron on the bards waist. Smooth cool iron, the stuff that makes you shiver when you touch it, Morrigan was like that. Leliana's hand hung heavy on her dance partners shoulder, fingers not quite still, dying to explore the other woman's form. Needy eyes meet knowing ones and in that moment Morrigan won. Something Leliana could not have. The bard dug her nails into Morrigan's shoulder, a firm hand grabbed her waist. Suddenly Morrigan was forced on the back foot, she minded less than she let on.

A turn and flourish on Leliana's part lead her to pull her dance partner down into a dip. Morrigan smirked, allowing her weight to be supported by Leliana, clinging to the silks of her uniform. Oh wouldn't it be fun to tear that uniform off.

Leliana pulled Morrigan back to her feet.

When the dance ended Leliana stood straight, it was just a demonstration afterall. No need to assign meaning to such things.

"Sera, go find Cullen. The others will be wanting to leave." Leliana directed

Sera, now feeling like a third wheel left without complaint. Leaving the two women alone on the balcony.

Morrigan studied Leliana closely. The ten years showed but more in her harshend tone and serious eyes than in superficial lines on her face. Leliana's gaze mirrored Morrigan's as she studied the woman who she could never convince to wear corsets or mingle in crowds before. Now if she hadn't known better Morrigan would be ingistiguable from any other major player in this Game.

"You've changed."

"As have you."

Their words hung heavy in the air.

Leliana was the one to break the silence, "I need a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

Liliana walked through the gardens with purpose, its beauty not lost on her but less important than the task at hand.

"Morrigan," She called spotting the other woman

Morrigan looked up from her ancient looking book, folding the corner of the page.

"I thought I'd find you out here, if I remember correctly you're a tad claustrophobic." commented Liliana

"The light out here is better for reading, that's all. What do you wish of me?"

"Cullen needed my archers to escort the Lady of Kengsington to Skyhold, But now the inquisition needs a path to the Western Approach." Liliana explained.

"And this is my problem because?"

"I've heard that in a pinch a mage or two is worth twenty archers" she smiled, knowing Morrigan always bends to flattery

"I suppose this is me earning my keep?" the witch remarked

"Exactly."

"One slight issue" Morrigan started, interrupted by a young child barreling towards her and secruing himself to her leg.

"Mummy, did you know that elves have the exact same word for dreams and The Fade"

"That i did, Liliana this is Kieran, my son. Kieran this is Lady Nightingale." Morrgian introduced them and Keiran bowed as he was taught to.

Liliana nodded to the boy, impressed with his manners. "I, I didn't realize, may I ask.. . ."

"We can talk about it later Liliana. I just need someone to supervise him while we are away." Morrigan interrupted.

"I'm sure we can talk Josie into taking him on for a few days."

Morrigan packed her things with the rest of the expedition party. It was a fairly thin party, mostly scouts with a few more trained soldiers. The little brat from The Winter Palace was restringing her bow and Liliana sharpened her blades.

Morrigan supposed they weren't expecting much trouble, and with her trunk packed she loaded it onto one of the horses.

"I'm going to find my own way ahead" She said to no one in particular before transforming herself into a raven and flying off ahead.

Liliana released one of her own ravens to tail the woman.

The trek wasn't particularly hard, the scouts were dutiful but relaxed. The soldiers and Sera were a bit more rowdy but nothing they did was quite worth punishment. All in all this seemed like it would be an easy days work.

Then Liliana's raven fell from the sky.

Morrigan appeared before them a second later

"There's a wall of darkspawn about five miles ahead. They have mages." Morrigan warned.

"Right. Men in formation. Sera, Morrigan in the back." ordered Liliana.

The bard pointed at two of her scouts and then to the trees, seconds later the three of them were running ahead through the trees.

The soldiers marched ahead with weapons drawn, followed by Sera and Morrigan. Soon they saw the horde.

Liliana saw it first, nothing like what the scouts reported. There were hundreds, she drew her bow and started picking off the ones closest to her scouts. From behind bolts of fire, ice and lightning struck at the center of the horde

"She's trying to pick off the mages first, clever" Liliana thought

Her soldiers held the line but is soon became apparent they would have to retreat, they were too outnumbered. The front line started to falter and one of her scouts took a greatsword to the leg.

Suddenly a breathless Morrigan appeared beside her. "If I charge into the thick how long can you keep me alive" she panted.

"What are you planning?" Liliana almost shouted over the hysteria of battle.

"The Storm of Destruction. Can you keep me alive long enough to get the spell off or not" she spoke quickly, rushing to get the words out.

"You have 20 seconds, 30 if you're very lucky"

"It will have to do" Morrigan said, and then she jumped into the horde.


	4. Chapter 4

Liliana's arm shook under the strain, arrows fired one after another after another. Knocking down darkspawn that clambored after the mage in their midst. Morrigan took command of the winds around her, swirling it up like a shield. She was surrounded by limbs grabbing at her wind sheild. Swords were swept up in the storm, flung ou Pouring magic into the wind, it froze. Pushing the frozen wind out as far as she could; lightning crackled at her fingertips and ever more magic fled her body into the storm. Lighting shot through the shards of blizzard ice and a few seconds later everyone was dead.

Morrigan collapsed, all magic drained from her body. She didn't hear the screams coming from where the soldiers had stood.

Sera had just wanted to help, Liliana was running low on arrows and she figured a few more shots could make a huge difference. Her bolts just wouldn't make the longshot so she got closer and suddenly her arm was on fire. She fell back into someone, clutching her somehow both burning and frozen limb.

Eventually Sera realized it was Liliana's arms that held her.

"Fuck, fuck fucking shitting fuck" Sera screamed.

One of the scouts picked Morrigan's body out of the piles of darkspawn corpses and hauled her onto a cart. Liliana rode in another cart with Sera in her lap, swearing and cradling her wounded arm. Red welts were starting to raise up where the lighting had shot through her.

They arrived back at Skyhold without much fanfare. Soldiers made their way their tents eager to escape their armor. Scouts scurried around to the various people they were supposed to update. Morrigan was taken to her room and Sera was taken to the healers by Liliana.

"How is your arm?" she asked.

"It bloody stinking hurts. I hate that stupid mage." whined Sera.

Liliana stopped and crouched down in front of Sera like one would talk to a child.

"This is a war Sera, You might not be a soldier but you are fighting with them. Sometimes things backfire and innocent people get hurt, like you did. But I never want to hear you say you hate someone fighting alongside you." said Liliana.

Sera rolled her eyes and huffed, but then nodded her head in understanding. The two continued walking to see the healers.

It was almost midnight by the time Liliana left Sera to check on Morrigan. She was laying in bed, room lit by some bedside candle.

"Hey" Liliana said softly, Slipping through the cracked open door.

"I feel like a bug that's been squashed, waiting for death." Morrigan groaned.

"You did use a lot of magic to win us that fight, I would be surprised if you can stand." replied Liliana

"So would I." Morrigan sighed, burrowing back into her bed.

Liliana sat by her bedside, silent for a time. She half expected Morrigan to go back to sleep.

"Are you going to stay here all night." Morrigan asked with an edge to her voice.

"I can leave if you'd like, I just wanted to ask. Kirian, is he. . ." She trailed off, not wishing to

offend with her question.

"The child of The Hero of Ferelden, yes." Morrigan said plainly.

"I see. And he was raised. . .as you were?"

"In the woods, playing chicken with templars you mean? No, he is part of the reason I became Selene's advisor. He had private tutors from the age of six."

"I see."

There was a lull in the conversation. Morrigan sat up, stretching her aching back.

"I remember that time traveling fondly. I thought you should know that." said Morrigan.

"I'm surprised, you seemed so on edge back then."

"I was young, and away from home for the first time."

Liliana cracked an amused smile.

"What's funny?" asked Morrigan.

"I've just realized, we were so similar back then and yet we hated each other."

"Huh, I suppose we were."

Once again the conversation lulled into comfortable silence. Liliana thought back to their night on the balcony, how close Morrigan had held her. Absentmindedly she rested her hand on Morrigan's bed. They stayed like that for a while until Morrigan fell back to sleep.

Liliana brushed dark locks off Morrigan's face and couldn't help but smile. It was strange to see Morrigan without a smirk and something clever to say. With one final look she walked out the door, closing it softly behind herself. Finally alone with her thoughts after the whirlwind of a day she had a realisation.

"Makers Breath, I like her." She groaned


End file.
